Truth or Dare Sucks
by asinineWhisperer
Summary: "Party at Harry's dorm!" Everyone is pysched about Harry's party,they'll drink, dance, and play Truth or Dare. What happens? R&R.


**Hermione/OC one-shot.**

**I own none of these people or places! (I wish I did though!) Wait, I do own Emma Porter!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy. Hope ya like it,**

**Alyss**

_****_

Chapter One… The Dare…

"Hermione, come here." Ron Weasley whispers to one of his best friends. "Some of us are going to me and Harry's room tonight at 10 pm. Fred and George got us a bunch of fire whiskey!"

"Who all is going to be there?" Asked an annoyed Hermione Granger.

"Neville, Harry, me, Seamus, Fred, George, Dean, Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, Luna, and Emma. So, are you coming, hot stuff?" Ron says, obviously trying to arouse Hermione, but not following through with it.

"Only because you look cute trying to be sexy. Which by the way, doesn't work." She stood up and stalked out of the library, shaking her hips to turn her crush on.

Later at 10:04...

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" A suspicious Harry asks through the door.

"Hermione."

"Come in."

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron, Dean, Seamus, the rest of you." Hermione nervously says.

"So, you must be Hermione." A tall brunette steps forth and once-overs Hermione. "I'm Emma Porter., the transfer student from another wizarding school. Ron described you as 'a hot, intelligent, brunette babe'. Just in case you wanted to know."

"Oh, well, hi, Emma." She turned to face Ron. "So, I'm a hot babe, am I?"

"Um, well, uh…" Ron's face got red and blotchy, and he started to sweat like a pig. "I-I-I-I mean, well, yeah, but, uh…" he fell over onto his back as he fainted. Everyone, including new-girl Emma, laughed.

"Well, that answers that question!" Dean announced, "So, let's break out the fire whiskey!"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, "Let's get our party on!" He walked over to his bookshelf and clicked on the stereo. Lady Gaga **(No, I don't own Lady Gaga either.) **started to blast through the speakers.

"I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on the moment with you, I'm on the edge, of glory, da da da da da da," everyone blasted out, off-key. "The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge! The edge of glory!"

"Mah-hahahah!" everyone burst with laughter, "That was so hilarious!" Lavender Brown squeaked.

By now everyone was drunk. "I-I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" Pavarti implied, tipsily might I add.

Everyone cheered. "Kay! Here-here's the bottle," Seamus grabbed up a full bottle from the floor and thrust it at Harry. "You go first." Harry took a swig and said, "Luna, Truth or Dare?"

"I pick Truth!" Luna squeaked.

"Alright, who do you like as more than a friend?" Harry burped.

"Fine, I like Dean." Luna replied dutifully. "Kay, so, Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, Dare."

"Cool, now, I dare you to…. Dare you to.. Ah! I dare you to," Luna smugly said, "Kiss. Emma." Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. "No chickens, 'Mione!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione shifted in her seat to face Emma. "It's fine, Hermione, I know it's just a dare. Go ahead." Hermione braced herself and leaned in towards Emma, pursed her lips and kissed. Its taste was sweet, like cotton candy. Soft, sweet, but she would have to pull away soon. When she pulled away, everyone's mouths were still gaping.

"I'm heading back, 'Kay?" Hermione stood up, blushed, and ran.

_God, why the freak would Luna do that to me! I know she was drunk, but still! And Emma let me, what was with that? _Hermione thought. _Oh, my God! What did I do! Oh, holy crap! I am so freaking stupid, I should have walked out! CRAP!_

"Hermione, wait!" Emma cried out from behind Hermione somewhere, "I thought about the kiss."

"And?" Hermione was confused.

"And, I liked it," she twirled her black hair around her finger, "I really like you." They both started to crack smiles. Emma stepped next to Hermione and grabbed her hand. They started down the corridor, each content with what had happened.

_****_

**How was that? My one-shot turned out better than I had hoped! Yay!**

**Now that you've read it, you should review! Yay!**

**~Alyss 3**


End file.
